Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device provided with an energy absorption member.
Related Art
In a retractor (webbing take-up device) described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-310705, a locking base is fixed to one end portion of a bobbin (spool) so as to be capable of rotation integrally therewith. In a vehicle emergency, a pole provided to the locking base engages with a latch plate. When this occurs, a shear pin that fixes the latch plate is broken, and the latch plate rotates.
The retractor described above is provided with a housing shaft, with the housing shaft disposed parallel to the bobbin (spool). A wire member (energy absorption member) is wound around the housing shaft. The wire member extends from the housing shaft to a pulley of the latch plate, and one end of the wire member is anchored to the pulley. The wire member extending from the housing shaft to the pulley abuts a deforming portion configured by an EA bolt. When the latch plate is rotated, while the wire member is deformed by the deforming portion of the EA bolt, the wire member is wound onto the latch plate. Impact energy is thereby absorbed.
However, with this retractor, there is an issue that the retractor has a large body since the housing shaft, around which the wire member is wound, is disposed parallel to the bobbin (spool) as described above.